


Cold Stiles

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Another drabble on the words collar, indication and acceptance.





	Cold Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted fluff after that slavery angst, and when I thought _hey dogs have collars_ I remembered my Dog AU and Bob the dog, so here's a fluffy silly drabble for that verse!
> 
> Check out more drabbles at [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/), and don't forget to read [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin)'s angsty and oh so great slavery one!
> 
>  
> 
> ([On tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171207407467))

“Bob, please,” Stiles said, begged, _pleaded_ , “it’s too cold, please just do something so we can get back inside.”

Bob grinned his huge dog grin at Stiles, but still made no indication of doing his business anytime soon, and Stiles sighed in weary acceptance.

Twenty minutes later they finally got back inside, where Derek smiled at them, freshly showered, warm Derek, that ruffled Bob’s fur as he took his collar.

Stiles quickly got out of his boots and coat, then he wrapped his cold _everything_ around Derek, who sucked in a breath.

“Oh god,” he squeaked.

“Warm Derek,” Stiles moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
